Sebastian The Seducer: The Mind's Desires
by Aquilla Moore
Summary: Nothing here is as it seems, but of one thing we can be sure; pleasure is sure to find the characters in one way or another. Watch out for innuendo, hidden meanings, and seemingly innocent smiles. They all lead to no good...but you might just like that.
1. The Mind's Desires Ch 1: Wishing

**Sebastian The Seducer**

**This is the start of a long series of pleasurable chapters revolving around Ciel and Sebastian. It will be broke up into three parts, each owning their own set of chapters, and each dealing with unique, equally amazing settings and scenarios that are the backdrop to the pair's adventurous lives. Sebastian wants Ciel, but the boy is too cold to touch. Or too fiery? We shall say both, definitely. That sounds sexier. As the chapters build on and the story comes together, you will begin to understand the game by which Sebastian expertly plays to try to win his Bocchan. So watch the hot bastard, he's tricky. **

**This story has a long way to go, and so many chapters, but I'm told I'm a frequent updater. I can promise each chapter be memorable and have satisfied its readers in many ways, if not others. If variety is the spice of life, then I'll say this story is one of Agni's special curries. Do we go as far to say curry bread? Well, read it and find out. **

* * *

**Part One: The Mind's Desires**

**Here is the start to the first part. Nothing here is as it seems, but don't bother working yourself into a detective frenzy yet, as all shall become clear by the end. Of one thing we can be sure; pleasure is sure to find the characters involved in one way or another. Watch out for innuendo, hidden meanings, and seemingly innocent smiles. They all lead to no good...well, it depends on what your definition of 'no good' means, and if you like it that way. I know somebody does. Hehe. **

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is a different style of writing for me. I cast off from humour and deep into carnal desire. Lust. Sin. Trouble. Ecstasy. Manipulation. Pleasure. Fantasy… I'm glad that I made that clear. If you keep finding even the tiniest of double meanings while you read, then good. They are highly intended. Ah! But you don't get that immediately. All good things to those who wait. There are also elements of action, adventure, mystery, and many other good things. This is a real story, not simply a sleaze-read (but don't worry, there is a nice amount of that, too).

[Updated Note: Today on the 27th of July, I watched the episodes of the second season of Kuroshitsuji for the first time. I had been itching to see them for a while, but was busy completing some more chapters to my story. But my jaw dropped when I observed the uncanny similarities in a scene of the opening credits, with my own. I'm sure you will be able to pick the scene once you read the start of my original story, (*whispers* I'm talking about the frame of 1:43). It looks like a weak dilution of my own idea. The white pillars that Ciel and Sebastian sit within, the roses theme, the purple background similar to dark pink...even some of the furniture I created, is there, staring back at me. The new season seems to have a sustained theme of gold and white, while I've created one with gold and ivory, and pearly white marble. Also, the carriage scene later on in the episode, is similar. All I can say is that seeing these images gave me goose bumps, and when I told my friends they too, freaked. Yea, goose bumps all round. I've had to hunt through the hedges outside my study room window, to check for the presence of Kuroshitsuji animators and writers. I truly cannot account for the similarities, as I always love doing my own work, and originality is paramount to my writing sense. I could have not drawn attention to the similarities, but I do NOT want readers thinking that I took a leaf out of someone's book when I did all the creative work myself. Thank you for hearing me out. Ok, now on with the show.]

Wikipedia says: "A Pavilion may refer to a free-standing structure sited a short distance from a main residence, whose architecture makes it an object of pleasure. Large or small, there is usually a connection with relaxation and pleasure in its intended use. A pavilion built to take advantage of a view is referred to as a gazebo. "

So when the word 'gazebo' is mentioned, please, know that it has nothing at all to do with those cheaply-made public gazebos, used as night stop offs for the local drunks. When I say 'gazebo', I mean a heaven-on-earth structure, made from the finest materials and purely for beauty's sake.

For those that do not know, 'Bocchan' is the literal English translation of the Japanese phrase, 'young master'.

And to all the road workers out there: please, make our roads nice and smooth. We really, really don't like bumps to jolt us awake while we travel. Really...Oh, well I promise you'll understand what I mean, but only at the seventh, and last chapter to this part.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji is the intellectual property of Toboso Yana.

**Rating:** M - This starts off sweet, but make no mistake, it ends up sticky. Many people rush into their stories and rate them T. Well I say make it M, and make it awesome.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Sebastian, I'm alright now. You really don't need to fuss anymore," the young Earl made to dash away his butler's hand, which was busy fixing his large, cream bow tie.

Things were always like this. He being treated like a child, being cared for every inch of the way, by the butler who didn't know how to keep his fussing hands to himself. Ciel looked down at the young man kneeling gently in front of him. He wondered why Sebastian had to make things between them so…hard.

"Yes, Bocchan," Sebastian dutifully withdrew and stood to straighten his creased trousers. He knew he could be annoying sometimes, but he also knew what had to be done. It was for his master's own good. Though _sometimes_ he could get carried away with things, he smiled as he chided himself internally. Oh, he was a naughty butler, _sometimes_.

Ciel turned away from Sebastian, walking slowly through the endless white fog that hovered just above the soft ground, like dry ice. This lightness glided over his buckled heels as they made their way over towards a Victorian chaise lounge, and were flung skywards as Ciel lazily tossed himself down. Sitting bored, his fingers traced over the gold buttons that studded the silken ivory fabric. He turned his gaze upwards, meeting Sebastian's watchful eyes in an expectant stare. The butler slowly shook his head, grinning at the boy, and then turned back to gaze quietly off into the distance. Not yet, he seemed to have said.

Dramatically, Ciel huffed and gave a determined pout. Sebastian had explained that they were to be expecting a visitor. Well, they had all the time in the world, but still, Ciel thought, it was rude to keep your hosts waiting.

Ciel spent his time by visually exploring his surrounds. The world was made of soft, dark pink; like a sensitive blanket of cotton candy, the pervading fog enveloped the land and the air space in the distance, making everything surreal. And yet, Ciel could remember it always being like this.

The landscape itself was free and open for miles, though he and Sebastian never seemed to wonder past the open-metal domed, large, gazebo-like structure made of pearly marble columns and delicately carved semi-nude statues that enclosed in a wide circle, all of Ciel and his butler's necessary comforts; a long, amply-laden buffet table of wonderful miniature desserts on several elevated silver trays; beside it, a tall stand of hot tea and on a shelf underneath the stand, boxes of Ciel's favourite teas to choose from; a square, three-foot high stand and sink made of brass, which had numerous taps surrounding their basin; an elegant set of ivory-coloured and gold-trimmed, ornately carved dining chairs, half draped in throes of periwinkle blue silk, surrounding a modest but solidly carved marble table to dine on; the luxurious, Victorian–style ivory chaise lounge; and a fat mahogany treasure chest with gold-metal framing, containing a random collection of valuables.

Above Ciel's head, the silver-wrought metal dome shone from its place sitting atop the marble pillars, illuminating the chaise lounge below with gentle glows of dappled white light. This was effectively the 'lighting', for when the place lost some of its brightness, mocking the cycles of day and night. Intertwined through the metal gaps of its intricate vine-and-flower patterning, an ethereal vine of real white roses had grown, spreading over the airy dome. Each one, like huge, glossy pearls of sweet aroma, enveloped the marble gazebo with their soft purity.

All these things were part of their paradise. And yet, Ciel was bored.

He dragged himself up to inspect the dessert table. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sebastian motion to serve him, but Ciel abruptly held up his palm to halt the offering. It would be nice to do something for himself for once, he thought. He took a delicate china plate and set it in front of him, and raised a pair of solid silver serving tongs above the tempting array of sweets. There were so many that it was hard to choose. He settled with a strawberry tart, a little caramel slice, and cute-looking miniature chocolate éclair.

Chosen treats in hand, Ciel was too irritated to sit down, so he opted to lean against one of the marble pillars at the back end of the airy gazebo. As he began to dismantle the plump fruit of the strawberry tart with his tongue, his eyes wandered to the sculpted form of a nude marble lady. He blushed, smiling freely.

Enjoying the sensation of the cool marble against his back, he slid lower against the pillar and shifted to its side. His body came to a rest atop the low, carved marble wall that connected each of the pillars into the wide circle, thus forming the territory of the gazebo. His eyes followed the wall's perimeter until he reached the entrance, where an impressive, old world-style arch extended to meet the other side of the formation. Standing passively beneath the archway, his slender butler played lookout, almost melting in to become one with the building. Ciel's eyes caressed over the finely chiseled curves, vertical lines and graceful forms that created his view…A perfect form of architecture, for a perfect setting. Here was so serene. Ciel let his eyes close, breathing in the sweet air around him. The scent was from the roses.

He plucked one growing on the pillar from beside him. He brought it up to his face, its delicate scent making him smile. His eyes widened as he noticed the small teardrops of liquid gold in the centre of the white flower. Very curious, he bent his head forward instinctively to lick the inner petals. Silently, Sebastian was watching him with a subtle, but very different smile on his face.

The gold tasted like light honey with something…bright. There was no one word to describe the flavour, it was lively, sweet, playful, innocent, all at once. Ciel had no need to understand it, just as he had no questions as to how he came to be in such a strange universe, with no notions of time or place. Here nothing was unusual anymore. Just pleasurable.

And in pleasure he could investigate wholeheartedly. Needing more stimulus, Ciel wondered over to the brass stand with its many taps. What were these for again, he wondered. He ventured to turn one open, and to his delight found it to be pouring out hot fudge sauce. He turned others, letting frothy coconut milk, thick mint cream, sweet orange oil syrup, richly tart blueberry sauce, luscious cherry liquor, and even melted chocolate, pour extravagantly into the brass basin. Ciel ran his finger through the line of colours and swept it up to his mouth. The flavours each held their own, vying for the attention of his taste buds. And his little smile spoke volumes to those who understood it; what he was experiencing was so good.

From his place, Sebastian watched the liquids in the basin ooze together, and the heavy chocolate harden slowly over the whole delicious mess. he could see Ciel was even going back for more, leaning forward and angling his head so that he could lick the passing sweetness from the hot fudge tap. Pity _he_ couldn't taste. Not just yet.

Now Ciel wanted to play. Wiping his lips, he strode over to the large mahogany chest and got on his kneels into the low white fog, bracing himself as he flung open the heavy lid. Inside was a tangled mess of beautiful things; he saw brooches, amulets, long velvet capes, embroidered gloves, a carefully placed silvery rapier, gold chains entwined throughout, and a box filled with big rings.

He would stay with his blue diamond ring. But he decided to drag out an especially nice red velvet cape with very thick white and black-spotted ermine fur trimming. He whirled it over his back, using the link of silver chain and silver-framed discs of cameo roses to hold it in place over his shoulders. Ciel stood with the heavy cape, posing proudly thought he was substantially weighed down. He also withdrew from the chest the attractive rapier, and flicked its blade up and across, slashing air. He liked this. Ciel paused to enjoy his little game. With his free hand taking a grip of the cape, he explored its texture. It was warm and soft, so he decided to curl up with it, returning to the chaise lounge one more. Lying on his back, he vigorously swished the shiny rapier above his head, wounding imaginary enemies.

* * *

**Note:** This is just warming up, and you are going to like the twist that comes next.

**Let me know how you liked this first chapter, reviewers are awesome people!**


	2. The Mind's Desires Ch 2: That

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian was holding back an amused smile as he watched his master play. The boy thought he was a king. Always determined. It was pleasing to see. He thought now would be the right time to…

"Bocchan, our visitor has arrived," Ciel heard his butler announce. The boy rose to his feet and proceeded slowly towards the archway to greet their tardy guest, allowing his regal new cape to trail behind in the lowly fog. With rapier in hand, Ciel stood waiting to see who would come out of the coloured mist. But no one did. From his post by the entrance, Sebastian inconspicuously eyed down at Ciel. He could see the growing suspense in the youth's frame. Deciding to be obvious, Sebastian looked directly down to Ciel, and when the boy returned the favour he nodded encouragingly for him to keep his eyes on the entrance. So Ciel watched for a whole empty minute before he snapped.

"I don't see anyone! Sebastian, I think you imagi - ahhhh!"

It was a young man who stepped abruptly out of the distant pink. The stranger carried himself confidently, striding towards them with his long black cane. He came to rest in the centre of the archway, his slender frame somehow taking up the large space. It seemed he liked the attention.

They could see that he was only a few inches in height less than Sebastian, that he was in his early twenties, that he was dressed in the exquisite clothes of nobility. But Ciel couldn't notice what he was wearing, as he was drawn solely to the man's face. His dark, teal-blue hair, cut short and choppy with a mature-styled fringe. His smirking lips. His eyes, one blue and the other…it was branded with the same pentacle as his own!

"W-what is this?" poor Ciel stammered, almost too shocked to order an answer.

"Hello, Sebastian," the man spoke in voice that echoed back Ciel's own, only deeper. His tone was coloured with a coyness that was directed towards the demon butler, who he eyed shamelessly up and down. Sebastian dipped into an almost friendly bow.

"Sebastian, who is he?" Ciel finally demanded, this time pointing his rapier up for effect. Sebastian and the mysterious man exchanged meaningful glances, and together they stared down at Ciel, who this behaviour unnerved.

"Who do you think, Bocchan? Who does this look like to you?"

Ciel's mind was swimming. "He's…he...looks like…" he slowly whispered, "…me."

"Then, that is who this young man is," Sebastian answered, riddling like a sphinx.

As little sense as this made to our poor Ciel, the adult Ciel was promptly invited into their haven. He walked past the boy with neither malice nor cordial interest. Ciel watched from a safe distance, as his adult-aged mirror image settled into his surrounds at the set of chairs and table, and Sebastian began pouring him tea.

"I like mine strong," adult Ciel insisted.

"But of course," Sebastian nodded, as if he should have known.

Ciel slowly approached the ivory-coloured chairs and carved marble table where the two conspirators sat, silently demanding his presence to be acknowledged. But the pair carried on; the adult Ciel giving his orders, and the butler following them devoutly.

"How…natural," the words fell softly from Ciel's open mouth, and though he meant to say 'unnatural', it really _was_ as he said. There was nothing more normal than Ciel being served by his Sebastian.

Sebastian, well aware of the stun his younger master was experiencing, finally turned to look at him. He could see that the boy's apprehension was slowly turning to mild offence. Soon it would be curiosity. And that would be the right time… He motioned for the growingly indignant boy to take a seat, gracefully whipping off the periwinkle blue fabric strewn over one chair to make way for his master's velvet cape. Dazed, Ciel struck his weapon by the tip into the hidden ground, and it quivered as he left it for the strange tea company before him.

Hesitantly, Ciel accepted the seat Sebastian had drawn out for him. As he was tucked in, Ciel observed his adult form from across the table, busy raising his tea cup to his mouth. Just like Ciel always did, he paused to inhale the steamy aroma that rose from the cup before taking a sip. He then let the dark liquid slowly heat his mouth, savouring the warmth. Ciel unconsciously relaxed when he saw this familiar behaviour. He felt comfortable enough to lift his own cup and do the same.

From beside the tea stand, Sebastian grinned slyly. The adult Ciel, even sharper than his younger counterpart, met Sebastian's eyes with a brazen smile. He knew exactly what the butler was thinking right now. _Gulp it down._

Ciel suddenly noticed his older version becoming amused over something, so he looked back towards Sebastian, relying on an answer. The butler simply remained appropriately vacant-faced. Ciel was frustrated that something unspoken was going on between the two. So many questions were starting to form in his mind that he could barely settle with one to orate. He wanted to curse at his butler, and demand a reason for this impossible guest. Did Sebastian invite this freakish look-alike just to upset him? It didn't make sense to Ciel. Yet.

* * *

**Note:** Why oh why, has Sebastian chosen to do this to Ciel? Because he's a cruel so and so of a demon, perhaps. It's disturbing to think; adult Ciel has become twisted enough to be on par with Sebastian's wicked ways of thinking.

**Keep posted for more, coming soon.**


	3. The Mind's Desires Ch 3: It

**Chapter Three**

* * *

After tea, the adult Ciel silently pushed in his cup, a sign for Sebastian to take it away, and exhaled in a loud sigh. He gave Ciel an expression, as if to say, "That was nice, wasn't it?"

But no one had attempted much genuine conversation since the young man's arrival. Sebastian only watched from his serving post, silently awaiting orders. And in a situation as strange as this, all Ciels had trouble making small talk. Or was it that the elder just had nothing to say suited for the child's ears to hear?

While the glaring young Ciel couldn't take his eyes off his impostor of a guest, the proud young man had no intentions of explaining himself. Noticing the boy's frown, this new, more outgoing Ciel emitted a small chuckle, and between laughs caught a sweetly mysterious scent at the roof of his mouth. At his curious expression, the younger Ciel gave a forceful nod in the direction of the source. Adult Ciel twisted round in his chair and spotted the beautiful white roses, turning back to the boy with a grateful smile.

Ciel only took this as further reason for the man to explain himself, and spoke curtly , "Are you never going to tell me, how there could possibly be two of us at the same time?"

But the young man simply looked back and forth between the white roses and Sebastian with a needy grin. The understanding butler cheerfully plucked a rose from its vine and handed it graciously to him. Ciel watched, as his older version looked up into Sebastian's eyes in the brief moment that both their hands were touching. And there was something warm stirring behind those amber eyes. Ciel didn't understand it. Why was Sebastian being so nice to this man?

Suddenly, the adult Ciel answered for himself by placing the rose to his chin. Holding it by the stem, he circled it over his mouth and cheekbones, closing his eyes and letting the petals caress his skin. Then he titled his head and stared teasingly at Sebastian. Sebastian watched as he slowly bit into the luscious rose petals, tearing them out one by one until there was a pile of white at his elbows. The young seducer gave a proud, boyish grin. His one-demon audience simply put their gloved hand thoughtfully to their chin, pleasantly amused by the behaviour.

The young man saw Ciel's growing awkwardness and promptly blew the white petals in his direction. Sexual overtness...Ciel was too embarrassed to take this.

Ciel slammed his hands down on the face of the marble table and shouted, "Enough! You're making a mess, you're acting stupidly, and you won't even tell me who you are!"

"But Bocchan, we know who he is," Sebastian defended, which only served to make Ciel's eyes widen in fury.

"NO! That's ridiculous! I want him gone!"

Well, no Ciel would ever stand for such rude treatment. So of course, the young man stood abruptly, his flirtatious demeanour iced over, and strode stubbornly towards the entrance. But Ciel wasn't finished with him. He wanted answers.

"HEY!"

Tearing through the foggy ground, Ciel swept up his abandoned rapier, and with its slender steel blade made a daring strike in the face of the other Ciel. His older self glared down, immediately retaliating with a counter strike from his heavy cane, "You said you wanted me gone."

"Not until I you tell me what I want to know," the younger one glared back up in defiance.

The pair were trapped in a death stare, neither one willing to release their opponent. The rapier was sharp, but the cane was quite solid. A vicious thrust from one or a crushing blow from the other would result in some nasty injuries, or worse. Knowing this full well, the two dared each other to make a move, eyes locked in silent fury.

A voice of reason cut through the heavy silence, "If we are to duel, then it is only fair that I should fight in my master's place."

"Oh, and tell us which one of us is your master, you traitor!" Ceil yelled, froze in his fighting stance.

"You of course, Bocchan," Sebastian spoke the last two words delicately, as if he knew the person they referred to should be treated with the same care. This softened Ciel's temper, and he carefully turned his head to face his butler.

Sebastian was somehow out of his butler's uniform, dressed in a billowing white shirt with long flowing sleeves and tight-fitting cuffs, and a loosely cut front that revealed his pale, toned abs. He wore skin-tight black pants that came high on his waist, and a pair of glossy black boots, whose supple leather uppers slouched satisfyingly around his calves. In his sturdy hand, a new long steel rapier glinted. He looked like he had come off the set of passionate Spanish play.

"S-Sebastian, where did you get a second one?" Ciel stammered, taken totally off guard by his revealing appearance.

"One can never have too much of a good thing, correct?" Sebastian left his master hanging on his remark to wonder just was meant by it, and wasted no time in coming between the pair's upturned weapons with his own blade. He persisted with a silently influential smile, causing them to slowly lower their weapons. The butler then extended his hand to take his master's resigned blade, and was irritatedly handed it _by the blade_. Sebastian only smiled as it sliced his bare palm, and a trickle of rich crimson ran dripping down the cold blade to the fog-carpeted ground.

Ciel stalked off apathetically to take a seat in his chaise lounge and play the role of the audience. Well, his butler insisted on dressing himself up and getting in Ciel's way. Now the least Sebastian could do was give the poser hell, Ciel brooded.

Sebastian handed his first rapier carefully to the adult Ciel, who took it politely. He seemed pleasant enough about facing Sebastian in a duel. It was the boy he was insulted by.

The gazebo was large enough to hold a buffet, a set of table and chairs, a large lounge, and more, and still have enough free space for a wild swordfight. So the duellists took position on opposite sides of the archway, a little way in front of where the seemingly nonchalantly Ciel sat. Behind the careless veneer, Ciel's vindictive side was brimming, threatening to overtake his flat expressions. He would enjoy watching the impostor squirm as Sebastian ran him through.

But the adult Ciel instinctively knew what the boy was thinking; of how sweet it was to have their opponent feel the pressure without having to deal with any themselves. He could only smile at the perfect similarities between them.

Sebastian raised his master's blade and watched for the young man to do the same. From opposite sides, they took their fighting stances, and nodded to each other in almost playful encouragement...

It happened rapidly; one moment they were statues, the next their bodies had sprung into aggressive action. Adult Ciel struck forth and barely missed Sebastian's chest, then was counter-attacked with a narrowly missing thrust between the legs, by the tip of Sebastian's rapier.

"You-are-fast!" Adult Ciel yelled as they exchanged blows. The sound of steels viciously clashing rung out, while Ciel rested his face peacefully on one propped palm. He watched the two men sweat, darting and diving, caught in the tension of the duel. Sparks flew as the two blades shrieked across each other's raw surfaces.

They met high and low, inches from each other's faces. Sebastian was bearing down on adult Ciel, making him grunt with the effort of staying his ground.

The young man bared his teeth in a familiarly determined grin, and with a fierce burst of energy, flung the demon's body back, causing him to slam against a marble pillar. Mercilessly, this Ciel slashed his blade against the fractured pearly marble, but only cut at rose vines as Sebastian ducked and rolled rapidly to the man's right. Adult Ciel whipped off the decimated plants from his rapier, and continued on the defensive as Sebastian made the most of his new fighting angle.

A white rose flew high in the air, stung from the rejection of the fighting Ciel's heartless blade. The younger Ciel reached out from his place to catch the handful of softly scented petals, cradling them in his lap. He turned up to watch the two men return lunges and thrusts, aggressively exploiting any openings.

With a sharp hiss, Sebastian made a violent assault at his opponent, who was unable to parry in time. Cruel steel slid across delicate flesh, and a defeated cry echoed throughout the gazebo. Adult Ciel had been slashed at the side of his waist, and now a small red stain was growing on his shirt.

"Ha," Ciel said, satisfied. But his curiosity was piqued when he saw Sebastian's fighting stance fall away. The demon dropped his rapier and it clattered into the mist at his feet. He rushed over to his wounded opponent, kneeling down before him to inspect the wound he had caused. Adult Ciel was standing there, his hands pressed down on his side, and now they rested underneath Sebastian's own two hands.

They remained there for a long time, keeping their hands connected so that the wound was allowed time to heal. Sebastian was looking up at the adult Ciel, who was staring affectionately down at his doctor. Young Ciel sat submissively on the couch, a witness to the strange bond that was somehow more than a friendship. Seeing them, something in the back of his conscious mind stirred. A silent wish had just been given a small but audible voice. Ciel quivered in his seat.

* * *

**Note: **Action-packed! And then- Oh Ciel, we can only guess what thoughts are running through your mind right now...

**Rate and review!**


	4. The Mind's Desires Ch 4: Was

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The reformed fighters gently drew their hands from the wound, and shared a smile when they saw the bleeding had stopped. Their trouble was over, yet neither moved from their position. Sebastian instead took the young man's hand and held it carefully in his own.

"I _am_ sorry," Sebastian hushed, bringing the hand against his cheek and closing his eyes peacefully.

"Don't worry. That was fun," the charismatic man grinned once more. He rested his free hand over Sebastian's shoulder, and soon the butler was pressing his dark hair into the man's shirt, at his lower chest. Young Ciel was bewildered as to the source of this affectionate display, but could not bear to break the silence, for he knew both sets of unpredictable eyes would then be aimed awkwardly at him. Instead he crushed the white rose in his hands nervously until its petals bruised.

Tender moments passed. From his kneeling position, Sebastian moved back into his companion's view, and began to gently waver as he looked up. He looked as if he were waiting for something to be said…What was he going to do now, young Ciel thought. Everything his butler had done with this other Ciel was completely out of character. Even in battle, he had never seen him become so heated. Ciel remembered the wet drops tracing down his butler's chest…He even broke a sweat! So Ciel was expecting anything to come next.

Oh, anything, but Sebastian provocatively rubbing his nose into the groin of the other man.

Ciel jumped upright at the bold innuendo. The noise he made reminded the room of his presence, so his adult counterpart blushed awkwardly and began to snigger, as if the demon below him was acting out like a bad dog. But below, Sebastian kept up the circling motion against the taunt fabric of his trousers, and the even taunter member underneath, until adult Ciel could no longer laugh it off.

He was caught up in the gentle sensation, unable to break away. His eyes fluttered closed and his head rolled back, as Sebastian slid his hands around his buttocks and groped there firmly. Adult Ciel's legs eased apart automatically, his body aiming to take the situation further. From the ivory chaise lounge, young Ciel felt that his cheeks were not the only places of his body to which hot blood rushed.

This was going too far. Sebastian was touching someone who looked…like him. Ciel couldn't come to terms with it, yet he couldn't _not_. Because for all people knew, seeing this they would say that right now, Ciel Phantomhive was being aroused by his own butler!

But…wasn't he?

"S-Stop! Both of you…Stop it! Sebastian, get up from there, now!" Ciel felt like a true child, unable to control two animals that were playing up to his great personal embarrassment. And true to form, the masculine creatures continued their sexual game without paying him heed.

"I'm ordering you! Do you hear me? Get up, immediately, you…you bastard sleaze, you!" Desperately, Ciel leaped from his seat and pointed angrily at the back of Sebastian, hoping the insult would act like a bucket of ice water to the normally reserved butler. He was wrong.

"Sleaze?" The demon's head slowly turned, and with it grew a wicked, corner-mouth grin. Things were worse now that they had come face to face. Blushing, Ciel shrunk from the eye contact that penetrated his surprisingly fragile exterior.

"Sleaze?" Sebastian repeated, drawling the word out suggestively, illustrating every vowel with his explicit lips as he raised an eyebrow. Ciel trembled, unable to form the verbal weapons that came so easily to his dominating opponent. He was quickly being disarmed.

"Oh now, don't you see? He doesn't want to be left out," adult Ciel sighed lustfully in his standing pose, smiling his love-drunk head forgivingly toward the boy. He was inviting Ciel to join…

"What?" Ciel yelped.

Sebastian's face grew apologetic, as if suddenly realising that he had forgot to serve his master the slice of cake that everyone else had gotten. Moving quickly for one still on his knees, the demon came over to Ciel's assistance and almost sighed out, "Oh _Master_, did you want some?"

Flustered at the unusually suggestive title, Ciel began to defend, "No! I-"

But Sebastian's hands were already moving towards his master's shorts. In the background, adult Ciel giggled like a foolish teen.

"Don't you dare!" Ciel warned, slapping the advancing instruments of mischief, "Don't you _ever_ dare to touch me like that, or I'll-"

"Don't be afraid of it, Bocchan, allow me try to please you. You may find it to be quite enjoyable," Sebastian breathed calmly, as if announcing nothing more than the menu of that afternoon's lunch. He assertively seated the stunned boy back down onto the lounge, and made determinedly towards his crotch.

"Wait!" Ciel gasped, but it was too late. His body met with the nuzzling agenda of the demon's face, and his groin began to tingle with a sudden surge of blood. Deeply embarrassed, Ciel endeavoured to pound on his butler's stubborn head with his tiny fists.

This was not dignified! This was not how his butler should behave! This was not! Working…

Sebastian would not let up, "For your own good, my Lord, always for yours," he spoke just as Ciel had conceived the thought. His butler held him down with strong, embracing arms.

How could he fight such a wilful force? Maybe he had no choice in the matter, after all. If Ciel rose to get away, he knew he would be simply held back down, his complaints ignored.

It wasn't hurting him anyway. It would be Sebastian, deviant nature drawn out by his sexed-up companion, who would soon come to his senses. Then he would try his hardest to put on a smooth, dignified front as he apologised to his master. But for once in his existence things would not be perfect, because, try as he might, Ciel would always remind him of this…...this…...very bad behaviour.

But for now Ciel would have to accept it.

As Sebastian continued to fondle Ciel's pant-concealed genitals with his skilled mouth, the boy crossed his arms, waiting for him to get a grip of himself. But the demon was busy gripping elsewhere.

"Stupid animal," Ciel hissed disapprovingly.

And Ciel was trying to discard the pleasant sensations flowing up from where his butler's head worked so diligently. A squirm or grimace from Ciel would only encourage him further.

Why didn't he feel the outrage he should be feeling right now? The violation? From the back of his mind, Ciel summoned forward the rarely visited memories of the suffering that he experienced at his captor's hands. He tried connecting them to the present situation, but it wasn't the same. How could it not be? This was being done against his will…Albeit gently.

"Oh God!" Ciel had looked over to check back on the adult Ciel, but was affronted by what he saw.

"Mmmmmhhh," the hedonistic young man was down on his hands and knees in the thick white fog, but it was graphically clear that he was rubbing himself off with one hand. His clothes were nowhere to be seen.

"Sebastian, stop him! Look what he's doing right in front of us!"

For a moment, Ciel thought that drawing on his butler's duty to remove offending items, obstacles, and people from his master's path, would lead him to cease his own misguided mission.

But Sebastian simply poured hot breath into the boy's crotch as he laughed at the reaction. It was not like what they were doing was so very _distant_ from what his master was seeing. Closing the distance…that was his plan.

"Let him, Bocchan, let him feel the pleasure _he deserves_…"

"But…"

"He looks like you, Bocchan, you cannot deny it."

"He's not me!"

"Wouldn't you like to feel that which he is feeling?"

Ciel couldn't help himself from looking back and watching the other Ciel, who was moaning, overcome by intense pleasure. It was so much stronger than what Ciel was receiving right now. Wait! Did he _actually_ want…

"He's being disgusting, just like you are. You're lucky I'm brave enough to tolerant this bullshit from you. Any other boy-"

"But you aren't any other boy, Bocchan. You are special."

This caught Ciel off guard. He stared down at Sebastian, whose face was now resting dedicatedly in his lap. What was happening to them?

The demon's vocal cords vibrated as he continued, his Adam's apple caressing Ciel's hardening member, "There is no sin, and no pain here…I do not know of love, but as your faithful servant, I know you need to be cared for. Let me care for you."

In the background, Ciel heard his other self crying out. It was difficult to hear. But at the same time, it was encouraging. There was 'Ciel', without burden, shame or fear, feeling safe enough to enjoy great pleasure. Not the materialistic pleasure that came from wealth, or good clothes, or good food. Now every indulgent object within the gazebo seemed insignificant, compared to what his mirror image possessed. And this Ciel didn't feel the need to hide his emotions as his body shuddered in mounting joy. The younger Ciel felt himself long to experience such freedoms, in spite of his learned cynicism. There was only one thing missing from the picture before him. Someone to share the pleasure with.

Ciel turned down to Sebastian. Trustworthy burnt-amber eyes stared back up.

"The clothes come off only when you say so, Bocchan."

The boy gulped at the prospect. Sebastian drew himself up on his knees to face Ciel, their faces now close enough for one to brush against the other's mouth.

"Was that a 'yes'?"

Sebastian was not teasing him. He wanted to show Ciel genuine affection.

"I…"

"I think so," the demon's lips assisted the boy's wishes into the open, to finally be acknowledged.

"You're delirious," Ciel trembled, feeling vulnerable with his defences so low. At this last defiant attempt, Sebastian neared Ciel's chest and wrapped his arms around the boy's small back. He used his body weight to gently lower them both to the base of the lounge, drawing his long legs up with them. The distance had been closed.

Cradling his delicate master's head in his hands, Sebastian whispered down into his studded ear, "_You want it_, Bocchan. Deep down, I know you do."

The small, warm figure under his own froze from their close contact. Sebastian looked warmly down at his young master, whose surrendered body was pressing down into the soft, ivory fabric of the chaise lounge. It was imperative that Sebastian be careful with the boy now. Underneath that cold exterior and harsh tongue, he was nothing more than a beautifully frail, lonely child. Ciel was in need of so much more than a simple butler. Or even one hell of one. For this single being, Sebastian would try to feel human for.

He whispered with as much kindness as his tranquil voice could muster, "Let me show you, how good things can be…"

* * *

**Note: **_Hands up if you want to know what happens next... _

Sebastian is…OOC? In a good way, I know. But lovers of accuracy, do not fret. This sweet side can't last _forever_...It will all make sense, just press on.

**If you thought that was worth it, review it!**


	5. The Mind's Desires Ch 5: The

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Ciel trembled as the graceful weight above him, shifted. He could barely think, barely breathe.

There was his butler; arms entirely wrapped around his much smaller body, hands gently cupping the back of his skull, gorgeous head hovering just above his nervously rising and falling chest, defined torso pressing just barely, oh-so-torturously, into his sorely tense member, that continued to hardened between them.

This was so different to anything else…ever. Ciel was unsure of himself.

He tried to turn from his loving guide, but there was nowhere to look away to this time.

Below and around him, everything was soft ivory cream, smooth, thick and heavy. And above him, a dark, strong figure was diving them both deeper into it, to be lost forever in decadent ecstasy.

Lost…forever? Oh, but what did it matter, when he had this! Yes…It did not matter; things were perfect now. This was all that he would ever need. This sweet…dizzying…heavenly sense…of being plunged into unrestrained pleasure.

"Bocchan, are you comfortable down there?"

"Y-ymm…" Ciel's feeble response elicited a soft laugh from the curving mouth that rested playfully above him.

"Allow me to remove these restrictive articles of clothing from you," the mouth continued, leaning forward and tentatively nipping at Ciel's chest. It was soon to bite off the buttons from his shirt…

Ciel could feel the tender kisses that brushed his bare skin and made his back arch gently. As his head tilted back over at the neck, he faced the low, curved support arm of the lounge upside down. He stared into the ivory fabric as he felt the owner of the explorative mouth edge his own body forward, ensuring the pair remained pressed together. Sebastian's lips seemed to somehow melt through his clothing and into his thankful flesh. The cool of the butler's loose shirt felt so much closer than before. Hot breath caressed its way over Ciel's soft white skin, falling into the hollow of his lower neck, and drawing slowly up over his vulnerable throat. Soft, bare, skin, hot, smooth, was so…

Wait! Bare skin?

"Sebastian…where did my clothes go?"

"They came off, My Lord," it was stated simply, but undertones of coyness presented themselves.

"I didn't feel anything. They just…went."

Ciel had been expecting, almost anticipating, to experience the tension of his shirt being taken off- the buttons being plucked expertly away, one by one. And yet somehow, without a single pinch, his naked chest was brushing firmly against that of Sebastian's, itself only half-covered. How so?

Come to think of it, though he had the sensation of being clothed, Ciel hadn't really been paying attention to what he was wearing. Still on was his red cloak, the velvet texture of which he felt underneath his bare rump. And he remembered a cream bowtie, but it was being tenderly mouthed off his neck at that very moment. What else had he worn? He couldn't remember.

And then Ciel's head reeled.

"Was I…" he breathed hesitantly, "…_was I ever wearing anything at all?_"

A pause lingered between them. Sebastian broke the silence by looming over the boy's helplessly blushing face, and meeting the cute tip of his nose intimately with the fine end of his own, where the demon spoke.

"You're notion of being clothed was just as your notion of being alone- deceptively non-existent."

Ciel lay there in his arms, stunned at the revelation.

The moment ended as Sebastian introduced a new tension, pressing his face into the warm side of his lover's neck. The sudden, delicious warmth caused Ciel to gasp.

"Sebastian!"

A little of Ciel's command resurrected itself in the cry, and so he reasserted, "Sebastian?"

The demon turned up in regret; a rare, cheeky smile dancing across his secret lips. He would have to answer for his deceptions this time, "They were only thin shorts and a bowtie, Bocchan."

"'Only thin shorts'…" Ciel mouthed, as he recalled the nuzzling that won him over. Sebastian was right, of Ciel shifted to look down between them, his head was supported by two careful hands.

Thin shorts…And now, he had on less than that.

"I also got rid of your shoes long ago, but you haven't seemed to notice yet," the demon intercepted the new blushes that threatened to drive away Ciel's pleasure.

"But…there's no way you could have! I was aware of my steps the whole time."

"Were you? See for yourself," Sebastian motioned for his master to check as he momentarily lifted his body, still provocatively clothed, off the lounge.

Ciel freed a leg and raised it up around the demon's waist. He was shocked to see his feet were missing their buckled shoes. They too, only a _notion_?

"You!" Ciel burst in outrage, but his rebellion was cut short by a deep kiss. It continued long after Sebastian had used it to lower him back down to the cushions, and was slowly released only after every trace of regret had vanished from the boy's face.

He whispered in a meeker tone, "I just didn't realise…"

"Now, now …let us play a game," Sebastian smiled.

"A game?"

At this, the demon produced a black velvet pouch from behind his back. Sitting on folded knees with Ciel naked underneath him, he beheld the fat pouch at his chest in both hands for his master to see. Ciel cocked a curious eyebrow as Sebastian smirked from above.

Abruptly, the demon turned the pouch upside down, clawing it so that it stayed in his hand while spilling its contents; thousands of tiny, round pieces of ice-like rock that sparkled energetically as they fell and danced over Ciel's jolting body, spreading out over him like a cool stream of bright water. The demon's dark eyes caught their enchanting wild light.

"Diamonds, Bocchan. And…" building suspense, Sebastian grinned at the pouch he now held out above them. He released some of his grip and a large ball of intense red dropped out, landing perfectly in Ciel's belly button.

"It's so big…" the boy breathed.

"Isn't it nice?" Sebastian placed his free hand against Ciel's bare stomach by the palm, and slowly drew his fingers from their ends to the centre of his belly, where they grasped the flawless sphere.

He brought it to his face to examine, "Behold, a ruby as big as your thumb, my Lord."

To demonstrate, Sebastian lobbed the black pouch over his head and used his now-free arm to bring one of Ciel's delicate hands up to his mouth. Parting his lips, he slid them over Ciel's thumb and began to suck. Beneath his thighs he felt Ciel tense.

Maybe the gem was bigger than Ciel's thumb before, but swollen from all that sucking, the young earl knew that was no longer the case. He murmured as Sebastian finished with a small bite to the pad of his thumb.

Releasing his master from his sweet teasing, the demon sighed out, "This is how we play."

Ciel stared up at his tutor, who had the glowing ruby in one hand and his own hand in the other, waiting happily for him to continue. Silent moments passed, until Sebastian allowed his expressions an amused smile at the diamond-covered boy.

"Bocchan," he spoke hinting, and nodded his head politely to their side. Ciel now saw what the demon was waiting for him to notice. The brass basin and its taps of delicious creams and sauces had somehow come to be resting beside them.

"How did you-?"

"You never learn," Sebastian gave his charismatic grin, "It's all natural here, Bocchan."

"Never mind," Ciel was almost ready to pout again, but his attentions were turned to his butler's musings.

"Which shall we experiment with…the orange oil syrup? No, too runny…but I know what we can do with it later," Sebastian was tracing his slender fingers suggestively over the taps, caressing them each in turn, "Maybe…the mint cream, it feels very good on the skin…But perhaps Master would like the melted chocolate best of all?"

Sebastian turned back to the willing victim of his little game, waiting for his order. Ciel struggled to come up with an answer. Responding now would mean admitting an unmistakable desire to partake in this intimate pursuit. He would no longer be able to lean back on his usual reactions of outrage or shock, let alone disgust. If he continued now…well, Ciel was no fool. He knew where this was taking them.

"...I want the blueberry sauce."

* * *

**Note: **May...may I too, have the blueberry sauce? I also have requests from fans, wanting much the same. People, are you with me?

**You liked this chapter? Review it and let me know! People have gone quiet on this chapter...is something wrong with it? O_O**


	6. The Mind's Desires Ch 6: Real

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Blueberry sauce it is, my Lord."

It was so easy once it was said. Sebastian cupped a bare hand under a tap and pushed the ruby into his mouth, allowing his other hand to turn the handle. Ciel watched as a flow of blueberry sauce poured out in rich swirls of blue and red, forming lovely curls in his butler's palm. Firmly closing the tap, Sebastian steered his hand adeptly back over to them. This was a situation where others would have dripped the thick liquid everywhere in a completely un-sexy attempt at a passionate display, Ciel thought. His butler, always effortless.

Pausing briefly to survey his happy target, Sebastian grinned while the deep red gem still peeped out from between his lips. The dark glint of the ruby was shared with his burnt-amber orbs, and he suddenly looked like a creature of bloodlust, strikingly sexual and nicely twisted. For a moment, Ciel panicked. But then he enjoyed the refreshing sensation of the cool blue slathering into his warm, glittering chest. The tiny diamonds shone like bright stars on a dark blue night sky, shimmering up to the demon, calling him to come down, and teasing him to name them each with his blessed tongue. He did as he was told, using the ruby as a tool to rub against his master's skin with.

"H-how is this…this…mmm… a game?" Ciel found it was hard to form together a proper sentence while his butler was stroking away at his chest so delectably.

"Are we becoming eager…" Sebastian spoke through the wet folds of sauce that curled up onto his lip as he the rolled the ruby downwards, circling it temptingly just above Ciel's groin.

"…Master?" he added, as he pursed the ruby firmly between his lips and travelled it up to Ciel's chest.

"Yes!" His head was rolled back and his eyes were closed, and he let the admission escape his mouth without heed. Realising his frankness, Ciel moved to cover his gasping mouth, but his hand was restrained by Sebastian. The demon drew himself carefully up over the boy's titled back head, and entrusted the ruby into his smaller mouth. With Ciel unable to make a sound, he pleasantly whispered the rules of their game into his neck, "We start with the gem half-way into both of our mouths. The winner must take the ruby completely into their mouth, away from the reach of their opponent. They can only use the power of their tongue and lips."

"Mmmmh…" was the only thing Ciel could say, but what he thought was very clear to Sebastian. While Ciel sat back with his eyes closed, waiting, Sebastian drew himself up and opened the tap to the cherry liqueur. He wiped his sauce-covered hand on a towel resting on the side of the stand, laughing at his inability, even now, to lave a spot behind, and cupped his palm again for a small handful of the rich maroon liquid.

"Ready, Bocchan?" The demon asked playfully. Ciel stopped nodding as he saw his butler was simply mocking his helpless position, and immediately served him back a child-like scowl.

He watched as Sebastian tilted back his head to let his chosen liquid flow neatly down the back of his palm, into his mouth. He seemed to hold it there, and he leaned closer, closer, closer, down to Ciel, their occupied mouths now touching. A wicked grin dashed across his calm features just before the scent of faint alcohol came from his advancing lips, and infused its cherry perfume into Ciel's tender mouth. The liqueur glided over the ruby and began to pool outside at the seams of his tiny lips. His small tongue timidly began to explore the intoxicating taste surrounding it.

Taking this movement as the commencement of their game, Sebastian caught him off guard by pressing down and trying to pry the ruby away with his hungry lips. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise but he fought back with vigour, gripping the gem with his lips so that they drove hard against Sebastian's.

They lay there, mouths connected, struggling for control. Sometimes Ciel gained ground, and sometimes it was Sebastian who managed to draw the gem _almost_ out of his mouth. The side effects of the exercise being thoroughly enjoyable, neither party felt disappointed when the other gained ground; this was only the cause for more delicious struggling.

Eventually, the strong liqueur that had slipped down the back of Ciel's throat began to make his small head spin, and Sebastian managed to suck the ruby out of his mouth. Ciel groaned in defeat as his victor spoke, his prize between his teeth, "Really, you must fight harder than that, Bocchan."

"Look at that! You're making a mess," Ciel frowned, a half-smile evident on his red cheeks. He pointed to the small line of cherry liqueur that was dripping from the side of his butler's full mouth. As he eyed Ciel, Sebastian slowly licked the ruby clean and set it aside. Then he wiped his mouth with Ciel's pointing hand, also brushing off some tiny diamonds that had studded themselves into the boy's palm of pink, young skin.

"'Making a mess'...That is what my Lord said to our guest before, when I suspect he simply had something else more _pressing _on his noble mind."

"Tch," Ciel blushed away in mock denial, shifting on top of his velvet cape. He turned to absent-mindedly gaze out into the misty grounds of the marble gazebo. Then he realised…

"The other me- I don't see him anywhere! Before he was right there on the floor, just…," Ciel broke off, lingering over the graphic memory that was no longer embarrassing in the least to him, "Sebastian, where did he go?"

"So, you admit that he was you?"

"Yes, I guess it's so...but where is he now?"

Sebastian peered out into the low mist and the foggy pink landscape beyond their enclosure. He seemed to scan the horizon for any signs of movement, but there were none.

"Bocchan, he's long gone."

"Again, I didn't notice anything," Ciel sighed in confusion, "Did you manage to see him leave?"

"I believe he departed around the time I lowered you onto this chaise. Which reminds me…"

Wasting no time in resuming their tortuously sweet foreplay, Sebastian replaced the bulging ruby into his smiling mouth, and lowered it down to Ciel's chest. He traced a path down through the remaining blueberry sauce, now warm from the boy's body heat, "Is this to your liking…"

Ciel gasped at the sudden move, feeling the cool gem going further down.

"…Master?" Sebastian added, as he pursed the ruby firmly between his lips and travelled it directly over the boy's groin. Attention to this area had been neglected of late, and as consequence it was loosing some tension. He would not allow that to continue.

The word 'master' sent Ciel's pleasurable sensations into erotic dimensions, but as the ruby and Sebastian's lips touched the tip of his shaft, it sent him over the edge. He gripped back onto the lounge and grabbed fistfuls of cape, fighting for control over his eager body.

Sebastian continued his opulent form of arousal by rubbing the subtly-crafted edges of the spheric ruby up and down the underside of Ciel's errection, and let his tongue slip through on occasion to brush against Ciel. As they went on, Sebastian began pressing his thumb at the base of his rigid member to build on the growing pressure. The demon wanted it too, but he had mastered the art of self-control. And the moments that produced moans and shudders from Ciel were worth every agonising second of delay for Sebastian.

Finally satisfied from the stifled squeals coming from above, the torturer allowed his master a short reprieve. While Ciel sat back with his eyes closed, panting hard, Sebastian drew himself up and began to reach for the tap containing the lush mint cream, planning on another form of ecstasy to pleasure him with.

But Ciel forcibly overcame the sensitive nerves of his body and dragged himself upright. He put one hand over Sebastian's and breathed, "Wait. It's my turn to try 'an experiment'."

Gingerly, Ciel leant over to the taps, "Which one is the chocolate?"

"This one," Sebastian raised an eyebrow in pleasant surprise. What was Bocchan about to do _to him_?

"Stay up as you are. And take that off," Ciel pointed for the second time, now to the demon's loose white shirt.

"Master knows it is rude to point," Sebastian toyed, delaying the boy's moment of dominance.

"Sebastian knows it is rude to lick Master's private parts until he cries out. But he still does it," Ciel retorted, ready for him.

"And isn't Master glad that he does?" At this, Ciel laughed freely. Sebastian loosened his cuffs and smoothly removed his shirt form over his head. His perfectly defined shoulder and torso muscles met the boy's captivated eyes for the first time. He let his shirt drop softly into the misty ground beneath them, not for a moment taking his eyes off Ciel.

"Now turn the tap for me. I'm going need both my hands," Ciel gulped, watching as Sebastian turned the tap and let creamy melted chocolate poured decadently into his palms. It was so much better than the solid bars…seeing it this way made him want to lick it up immediately.

"Almost…And now, stop," the butler followed Ciel's orders directly, sealing the tap.

"Now, help me lie back. I don't want to spill any."

"No, that could get _very messy_…" a suggestive smirk played briefly across the demon's obedient face before he helped lower Ciel. The boy lay back calmly, his hands innocently preoccupied. Sebastian took advantage of this by leaning over and running his tongue through the handful of chocolate, licking his mouth clean right in front of his master.

"Hey! Cut that out…Now, get on top of me." Ciel said it as calmly as he had the other commands, but there was something about hearing his master order him to do the thing he most wanted that got to Sebastian, and this time he came very close to shuddering, himself.

As he straddled Ciel, the boy took a deep breath and then rose forward in one swift movement, hitting the wet chocolate against Sebastian's flat chest. He smothered it up and down in even circles, working the velvety mess into every beautiful corner and curve of his butler's torso, up over his firm pecks and to the edge of his strong shoulders. Ciel drove it down to the start of his skin-tight black pants, playfully snapping at the band with his pinkie finger.

He let himself fall back into his cloak and licked his fingers clean while watching Sebastian to see what he made of his edible casting. In a random burst of creativity, Ciel grasped handfuls of the little diamonds that tickled at his sides and tossed them up at Sebastian's chest, leaving him now wet _and_ shining.

"Hmm…Our finest creation! I wonder how much these chocolate busts would sell for on the confectionary market?"

"Bocchan, I highly doubt that shops would allow these to be featured in their front window displays," Sebastian, nevertheless, seemed very pleased with his master's work.

Ciel crossed his arms in a matter-of-fact way, "And now, we wait for it to dry."

"Truly, Bocchan?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"No, you fool. We do this instead," Ciel came forward again, and instantly began licking the hardening chocolate up with a firm, ambitious tongue. Like a cat with a bowl of cream, Sebastian thought. Licking, licking, not caring what anyone else might have saw. Not caring if flicks of chocolate fell back on their rosy cheeks…or if they were having to tentatively spit out little diamonds as they went…or if they were smearing it all over the light-coloured lounge with their half-clean hands. Licking, licking, not realising how strongly they were arousing their demon admirer.

In a proud move, Ciel traced the letter 'P' into Sebastian's chocolate-coated skin with his tongue. The cat marks his territory, the artist marks his work.

The master marks his butler.

Sebastian breathed in deep and strong, knowing why he considered foreplay a sweet _torture_. Looking down, he caught Ciel's eye mid-lick. His hot exhale swept down onto the boy's cheeks, like the black bull's final sigh before his charge. Ciel recalled to himself that Sebastian was a demon after all, and he was probably conducting himself very well, despite all the temptation. He needed release now. And Ciel was incredibly ready…

Ciel began tugging down his butler's tight pants in a frenzy. Taken by wonderful surprise, Sebastian made to help his master, and soon the pants were discarded to the fog-carpeted ground.

Ciel's heart beated rapidly as they kneeled inches from each other, completely nude save for one red velvet cape. It was hard to look at a bare adult, let alone one as impressively built as his protector's. Sebastian softly bit his lower lip as he examined his delicate master, conditioning himself to be as gentle as possible.

"One thing…" Ciel broke the tension as he leaned over to the brass taps one last time. But the tension was all brought back as the comprehension of his intentions dawned on Sebastian. With one hand, the youth opened the tap with the sweet orange oil syrup, and with the other, supported himself as he bent over, his cape falling to the side so that his rear became exposed, and twisted his mouth under the tap. He sucked around the end of the tap and filled his mouth with the runny, scented orange syrup, and barely closed the tap before he turned back to Sebastian with the oil dripping from the corners of his lips.

"My Lord, you don't have to-"

But Ciel remembered what Sebastian had said about saving the syrup for later. And he knew what it would be useful for. So determinedly, he drove his full, pursed mouth down over the demon's erect shaft and let the runny liquid flow over it, the perfect lubricant for his passionate release. Sebastian almost purred out a sigh as he closed his eyes and raised his head high in pleasure, feeling very grateful for his master's thoughtful actions. Not wanting to prolong their misery any further, he seized Ciel and pushed him down onto the lounge.

His body pressing down from above, Sebastian drew his master's legs apart and advanced on his body. Ciel whimpered a few times at the slightly painful sensation, but dug his nails into the demon's back, not daring to let up from something that was quickly becoming so intensely magnificent. At this sign, Sebastian began to thrust away at Ciel in earnest, and Ciel found himself hitching his knees automatically around the demon's waist.

Their momentum grew rapidly, and Sebastian bent his chin under one of Ciel's shoulders to cradle him better, along with his bracing arms, while Ciel let his head fall back in lustful abandon. Their mouths panted openly, creating sweet vapour from the cherry and orange they had consumed. Ciel had almost forgotten how strange it was for his chest to still be coated with blueberry sauce, but he felt it now. Sebastian was pumping against him, and their chests were brushing hard against each other. The tiny diamonds clinging to their chests barely hurt, in fact, they served to heighten the sensation of the two bodies, tensely coagulating a divine mess of soft chocolate and sweet blueberry ooze between them. The cool wetness of the syrup on Sebastian's body dripped slowly down in between the curves of Ciel's backside, where his cheeks slipped against each other as the pair rocked back and forth amongst the cushions.

In the background they heard the brass tap still running, gushing rampantly with oily syrup. But there was no time for that now. Consumed in their frenzy, they allowed the basin to overflow until the sweet wet drizzled over the stand's edges and pooled onto the misty ground, creating a sort of glossy bronze feature fountain.

As Sebastian changed his angle of penetration, Ciel let out a yelp - he was thrust back into the abandoned ruby that had sunk behind some cushions. Impatiently, Sebastian's hand sought out the glittering menace and tossed it over his head, just as he had done earlier with much less valuable objects. It rolled away into the mist, rejected and forgotten. Only Ciel mattered. Ciel, and making Ciel scream.

The force behind Sebastian's lunges was becoming increasingly aggressive. Ciel scrambled his arms in an attempt to steady himself, and his mind was going overboard. This was real sex…this was amazing…this with a demon, was not normal…and yet, there was nothing more normal than _he being serviced by his Sebastian_…_Yes_…

"Yes…Mmm, Yes! Yes! Oh God, Yes! Oh God! Oh God!"

Sebastian almost growled on hearing this, partly from being satisfied on learning his master was starting to climax as was he, and partly from hearing a certain name being brought in to almost spoil their moment. He accentuated his thrusts, now ramming into Ciel, about to impress upon him a very important lesson.

"There-Is-No-God-Here!" Sebastian grunted between Ciel's sudden throes of pleasure mixed with pain, "Just-One-Hell-Of-A-Butler!"

Ciel screamed uncontrollably, his pulsing member ready to burst into the demon's lap. His thighs were squeezed together from the peaking tension, and his limbs were winding blindly around Sebastian's body. The demon was moaning now, tearing shreds out of the lounge with his black nails. They were a few more forceful thrusts away from release.

Ciel screamed once more, "Sebastian!"

* * *

**Note: **God! I-I mean, boy! It goes from blueberry sauce to... Well, that blew you away? Oh, you should just see what happens next... Hehehe.

**If you have enough strength in you after reading this, please, review!**


	7. The Mind's Desires Ch 7: Thing

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

A pleasure-less jolt reeled the boy's body abruptly forward, robbing him of the incredible climax. In shock, his frame began to shake gracelessly from side to side, controlled by a powerful exterior force. Vicious rattling, and the harsh churning of rock, was quickly drowning out the intimate moans of loving devotion being breathed heavily into his ears.

"…Earthquake?" Ciel stammered.

His eyes blinked away the strange darkness, and he managed through blurred vision to absorb his new setting; a small, furnished box room, still shuddering around him like something possessed. His body helpless, and his head overcome from the violent disruption, Ciel could only brace himself meekly while he sat and gathered his bearings. Every now and then, another sudden jolt would grace his company, and he would grip his surrounds to stay upright. As the rattling and shaking drew on, he came to endure it. Then Ciel's eyes shot up at the introduction of a very familiar voice.

"Bocchan, there was a rough patch in the road, but we will be arriving in London shortly. How was your rest?" Sebastian was sitting across from him, smiling down politely and ignoring Ciel's sudden gasp.

The boy took in his butler's neatly worn black vest, blazer and thick overcoat, and his pristine white shirt underneath. Then he looked down at his own self; Prussian blue shorts and jacket seemed to have found their way onto him. His glossy top hat was resting innocently in his lap.

All of the sensations that had previously won him over where now dead, like shadows of his lonely imagination.

"I don't know how…" Words failed Ciel as realisation dawned on him.

_It was all a daydream._

" 'How' what, Bocchan?" Sebastian inquired. Ciel could only stare across the carriage box in horror, knowing he might have even said the butler's name aloud as he fantasised. It was too much.

"…Nothing, " he blushed furiously, forcing his attention to the moving world outside, framed neatly in the window beside him. For long minutes, Ciel could only stare out silently, endeavouring to tame his rapid heart beats and nervously sweating palms, and internally scolding his mind for allowing such a shameless dream to be entertained. Before he had been completely free-thinking, but now he had reverted back to his old, withdrawn state. It was like being plunged into icy waters after running through flames…flames of passion…no! _Shut up! _Ciel thumped hard into his leg, determined to control himself.

From the corner of his vision, he saw that Sebastian wasn't even acting as if something about his master was amiss. But Sebastian was like that; he always kept things to himself. Ciel prayed he hadn't really said his butler's name aloud. The boy blushed again profusely and twisted his head away. Really, it was _better_ when he had thought there was an earthquake!

There was something else…Ciel recognised only _now_ what that sensation was between his legs, now that he was mentally gathered. He gulped, trying to be inconspicuous as he peered down at his top hat. Thank god it was there right now…or else. The boy accidentally turned again to Sebastian, but quickly shot his glance away.

Forcing his mind onto thoroughly non arousing subjects, Ciel soothed his body until there wasn't a trace of desire in it left. He felt calmer, but that did nothing to control the passionate images and guilty pleasure that were plaguing his troubled head.

From across the carriage, Sebastian watched his master struggle internally. Something was wrong, but it didn't seem Ciel wanted his help. In fact, it seemed quite the opposite…

A confident expression came onto the butler's smooth face. What ever the matter was, his master could deal with it. He was a clever, mature boy, albeit stubborn to accept some things…

But, he pondered, there were some things that his young master was not completely ready for. Things such as enemies...future disasters…and truths. These would all unfold themselves in time. When the young master was ready.

Well, Sebastian had a duty to protect his human soul for as long as their contract stood. So by his side Sebastian would stay, ready to do his master's every bid. And _if_ the young earl did have a problem he couldn't handle, Sebastian would be there to deal with it for him.

The slender butler watched inconspicuously from his place as the boy wrung his hands in irritation and shifted his legs constantly, just as if he had just sat on something sticky. Sebastian almost smiled at the behaviour. Odd little human, he thought.

The carriage trundled on, taking them closer to their destination.

Dappled sunlight fell through the carriage window and traced over the boy's shorts and jacket ends. Under this temporary spotlight, Sebastian saw him shift yet again. Really, was Ciel's disturbance so deep?

The demon's face gave away no real expression. He was highly adept in observing his surroundings and the people in it, without giving anything of himself away in the process.

So he could quietly tell that _something_ hadn't just annoyed his young master, but truly unsettled the more private, inner sanctums of his mind. It was obvious that the young earl was trying to disguise his unhappy behaviour, so the source of the discomfort must be a delicate issue. Perhaps something personal? Should he ask? No, it might only cause embarrassment…

Sebastian held back a pleasant smile. He watched the boy shift once again, this time with an almost audible wince. Sebastian guessed he really wasn't comfortable at all. Well, what could the boy expect? _What with chaise lounges being so small._

Yes, next time Sebastian would take them to a place where there were less clothes for him to trick off Ciel, and less furniture for he to shred into. Somewhere hot…in the tropics, perhaps? Hmm…yes, for that way, they almost wouldn't need clothes at all. And who knows, perhaps next time, they could make it _real_.

Sebastian smirked in his classically demonic fashion. He had just thought of another sweet little plan.

**End of Part One**

* * *

**Final Note for Part One: **What did we all think of that ending?

I know, I know, I know, 'You tease!' they are yelling at me. But please, hear me out. *gulp*

This was the most fun I've had writing in ages. And it is by no means the last you're going to see of Ciel, and Sebastian with his seductive tactics! Like I said in the first chapter, this collection of chapters are the first part of three, and every part uniquely builds on from the last. You've just been given a hint of what is to come. The next part has a much more _realistic _and culturally vibrant aspect to it, which I think you will soon love!

Alright, now who _still_ doesn't get what was said in the author's note at the beginning about bumpy roads?

*sees someone putting up their hand* You over there, you don't get it? *Bumps them on the head* You fool! *wink*

We don't like bumpy roads, _because_ they wake us up while we're daydreaming! See? Oh, poor Ciel, maybe if he dreamed just a little longer, he would have eased up around Sebastian, and around people in general. If I need to spell out what has just happened to those dazed people who want to stay stuck in fantasy land, understand that it was just that. A fantasy. Oh you ask, how did Sebastian manage this feat? All will be explained in the coming second part, Hot India Nights.

Incidentally, I am changing the story's title to match the current part being built upon. So soon this story will be called '**Sebastian The Seducer: Hot India Nights**'. Don't worry; it's not going anywhere. And the new chapters are being added onto here too. It's just having a slight name change to keep things well and current.

By the way, everyone seems to _love_ adult Ciel! Well, I know a time where he might be of use. Should he make an appearance in Ciel's dream in the near future? **Vote yes **or** no** on this in your reviews if you want to have a say.

The funny thing with this last chapter was it was the first I wrote! I only had an idea about the kind of fantasy land I wanted to create, and how strange and sensual it would be. But I knew exactly how I wanted the ending to come out. And I think I kept things pretty tame at the end for my imagination, but nice. What do you think?

Overall, this whole series is, at its core, a story of romance and fantasy. But I fluctuated the themes of my writing, letting the chapters travel from adventure and action to mystery and passion. I know that in the earlier chapters people were thinking that it was nothing like the lustful descriptions stated, but they soon realised different. It worried me sometimes; I kept wondering if I was doing the right thing by changing the pace like this, and mixing things up for readers who probably wanted it to stay with one genre.

But I knew it was how I originally envisioned my story, and I was going to make it as I instinctively felt it should be written from the start. God, how many times have I wanted to alter the paragraphs to do what I think would please readers. But I forced myself never ever to do that. I just hope you judge my pure, unaltered work as good enough, and maybe _good_, as it is.

This story has great miles to go, emotionally as well as sexually. I think giving everything away immediately ruins the pleasure of it. Throw all the juicy details together and it gets spoilt. But draw it out, make it last, and…wait, isn't that how real love-making is meant to be? Seducer might just be on the right track.

**The new chapters are coming in a few weeks! I will try to write them up as soon as possible but I have to get them just right, so please be patient. If you cannot be patient, please accept a private house visit from Sebastian as a token of our sincerest apologies. Indeed, we should all be impatient more often. *Sebastian gives a wicked grin and nods slowly***

**You guys are good at it, so please rate and review! And vote on Adult Ciel!**

**AQM**


End file.
